legion_of_stupid_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
Stephen Commonly known as 'Steve', he is one of the four members of the 'Cat Squad', the main characters of the 'Legon Of Stupid Things' comic. Appearance: Steve is always seen as a young adult male human with rather scruffy hair of varying length, often characterized with a cowlick on its left side. He also often has some scruffy stubble due to his hatred for having to shave. No matter the form he takes he always seems to have his glasses on, partially due to his poor eyesight and partially because it keeps him identifiable regardless of what form he take (assuming he wants to be identified). He normally wears a plain white button up shirt and black trousers, normally they're creased because he hates ironing. Personality: Steve considers himself an intellect, though in the highly volatile and random nature to the universe he lives he is often caught by surprise as things rarely go as planned. He is typically quite serious, motivated by the loss of his homeworld and destruction of his people's culture and history. This leads to him losing his temper and lashing out, typically due to being surrounded by idiots. This is seen in page 16, where he transforms into a dinosaur (complete with glasses, a common trait of his transformed forms) and killed the bounty hunter Tampura. Steve loaths the furry people for their actions in destroying his homeworld, and though he and Smaz have a good relationship, that has come from them developing a bond of trust and friendship over their first year at the Utopian Institute, that however did not come easily as he is very weary of the entire Furry race knowing just how quickly they can change from reasonable and respectable when exposed to ubobyiffium. Powers: Stephen is a shapeshifter, a power which he has spent a great amount of time refining. Whilst his power is limited to always being of organic matter, he has found a variety of work arounds to allow him to take nearly any shape. This is seen on Page 1 where he is a military tank with a human face, and Page 24 where he becomes an Egg Mobile that Dougle rides in when they chase Dr Robotnic (Eggman). His power allows him to take on the traits of the form he adapts to, including increased strength, speed, endurance, etc. Though he cannot increase his mental capacity this way, as his mind and memories are always his own, regardless of his form. If he takes the form of another being with whom he is familiar and they have a special ability, he can replicate that to a very minor effect. Typically he can only do this for short periods though as it is a very difficult technique, and as the abilities he is replicating are not his own he lacks the proficiency and training the real person has, giving him only the most rudimentary form of their power. Stephen's powers are not limitless though, and in situations of immense stress either physical or mental his control over his body will fail and he'll collapse into an shapeless mass. History: Born on the planet 'Pu', Steve had a normal and uninspired life. However that ended shortly after a Kangaroo furry crashed on the planet and discovered the planet was rich in the substance 'Unobyiffium'. The Kangaroo furry escaped the planet and returned with the 'Fur Federation' and many other furries seeking the typically extremely rare resource. The furries quickly made the planet uninhabitable by covering it in their 'Liquid Joy' and the surviving inhabitants of the planet escaped by stealing as many Fur Federation ships as they could. Now space nomads his race had nowhere to go until Steve's special power manifested itself. Seeing an opportunity the council who ruled what was left of their race got him enrolled in the Utopian Institute with the goal of mastering his powers, and gathering allies to help them destroy the Fur Federation and avenge the millions who died from their invasion. Relationships: Smaz: Theirs was a difficult relationship to start with. Stephen's hatred of Furries made him very critical of Smaz, however as the two were forced to work together in the first year a mutual respect and eventual friendship was born. He respects Smaz most in their team, though he fears that one day Smaz will become a yiffing adict like those of his kind who destroyed his home. This causes a great deal of bitterness from Page 54 onwards. '''Itami: '''Steve cannot stand Itami, her random nature and seemingly psychotic moodswings are extremely irritating to him. At best he tolerates her at worst he hates her. Though they do work well together the few times they do get in sync. '''Monkey: '''Steve has a great deal of respect for Monkey, even if like most people he mistreats him from time to time. Monkey is strong and reliable, he can always be trusted and depended upon, even if his quietness means bonding with him on a more personal level is difficult. '''Fenrinzoe: '''Steve both hates and respects Fenrinzoe. He understands the purpose behind Fenrin's teaching methods but still hates Fenrin's abusive and violent behaviour towards him and his classmates. Stephen's plan involves Fenrin however so he keeps him close for the time being. (Also Fenrin keeps beating him at cards, which really bugs Steve.) '''Kaoru: '''Steve and Kaoru have not really interacted much, he sees Kaoru as a potentially reliable ally, but has yet to make any moves towards such a relationship. '''Alex: '''As with Kaoru, Stephen and Alex have not really interacted much. Though Stephen dislikes the smoke that's always around him. '''Maron: '''Having not interacted with Maron either he doesn't know anything about her besides her power, which makes him weary as most mind/emotion manipulation powers often do. '''Carlos: '''Stephen and Carlos seem to have some sort of working relationship, though what they are working on has yet to be revealed. '''Erik Gen: '''Like with Carlos, Stephen seems to be working with Erik on something. He pities Erik's constant abuse but admires his tenacity and magnificent mustaches. Stephen would consider Erik a friend, though not as close a one as Smaz and Monkey. '''Zanita: '''Stephen admires her confidence and drive to protect her family, but is weary about how wild and violent she is. '''Azura: '''Having little interaction with Azura he doesn't know her very well, but he does like her. '''Mercia: '''Stephen recognises Mercia's intellect and power but knows nothing about her beyond that due to her intense shyness. Still, he seems to have developed enough of a relationship with her to get her phone number as she arrives on Page 56, either by his call or otherwise by Erik's request. Trivia: - Stephen's name and apperance is based off of one of the creators of the comic as a shameless self insert character. - Stephen's hatred of furries is an ongoing joke between the creators refering to Smaz's real life counterpart being a member of the fur community. - The 'Liquid joy' mentioned in page 53 that covered the planet 'Pu' is just a nice way to say ejaculation. - Considering his clothes change when he transforms the fact his shirts are never ironed makes no sense in the comic. This is a reference to the real life counter part's generally scruffy apperance. The same goes for the stubble.